He's Ain't Heavy Metal, He's my Brother
by FirearmPrime
Summary: Re-done version of Episode 7 of Super Samurai. Please review! OC included. Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Mira.


**A/N: So I have always loved Antonio and this episode just made me love him more! So I figured I would write a "one shot" for this episode. Please review and let me know what you think. I don't own anything but Mira.**

It was a pretty usual morning. Everyone was awake but Mike, of course. I was sitting outside, curled next to Antonio as I read my new favorite book I was trying to finish. His left arm wrapped around me and his hand was sitting on my hip, gently messaging the skin he could touch. I could faintly hear Emily and Jayden training before it suddenly stopped. I looked up from my book before turning to Antonio.

"Why'd they stop?" She shrugged his shoulders before kissing the top of my head. I couldn't help but smile; since we began dating he was a bit touchy.

"I don't know hermoso." I closed my book before standing up and stretching my back, listening to it pop several times.

"I'm gonna go check it out, you coming?" I asked, looking down at him. He shook his head before laying back.

"Nah, I'll wait here." I smiled, blowing him a kiss before walking inside. Standing inside was Mike, Jayden, Emily, and Ji standing with a younger boy.

"Mia sings?" I heard Emily ask as I turned the corner.

"She's awesome! When we were kids we were gonna be the world's greatest band. But, you know, the whole power rangers thing." He said. Just then the gap sensor went off. I turned and followed Mike and Jayden out, Emily following behind me. The gap sensor leads us to a high school.

"These Moogers have no class!" Mike said as he knocked a Mooger back.

"I think they need to study up on their fighting skills." Jayden said while flipping one over a desk.

"Haven't you heard? School out of the summer!" I heard Antonio say from outside. I rolled my eyes under the helmet before split kicking two Moogers down. The Moogers retreated, running out of the school into the school yard. We all jumped from the second story, landing on our feet in front of them. It didn't take us long to defeat them and once they were gone, Mia came running towards us, morphed. We ran to meet her.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. It looks like you handled it." We all demorphed. I smiled when Antonio's arm wrapped around my shoulder. We turned to walk away.

"Thanks for the assist Antonio." Jayden said with a smile. "I'm glad you were nearby." Antonio unwrapped his arm from my shoulder to put it over his heart; his other hand whipped a stray tear away.

"It's nice to feel needed." Jayden and I laughed as he nudged him with his arm. Antonio chuckled before re-wrapping his arm around my shoulder, pulling me to kiss side before kissing my temple. Antonio let me go and all but ran up to Mia.

"Wait! Your brother has a rock band?" Mia looked surprised. "Sweet! I have got to meet him! I gotta grab my guitar and I'll meet you there, don't let him leave!" I rolled my eyes as he ran in the opposite direction. I smiled even more when I heard him yell. "Te quiero amor!"

"Ti amo troppo cara." I said to myself, more or less. I walked with Jayden back to the Shiba house, the others talking behind us.

***Break***

We all went back to our own things. Emily was cleaning, Mike was playing a video game, and I was reading. I wasn't too sure what Mia, Jayden, and Kevin were doing.

"Hey Terry!" Mike as the young boy from earlier walked into the room. Emily turned before looking at Mia who had just walked out.

"Terry!" Mia said, happy to see him before he walked towards him.

"Sis!" Terry said with a huge smile on his face. They hugged before everyone came over, except Antonio who still wasn't back yet.

"You haven't met Kevin." She said, pointing to Kevin.

"You're blue right?" Terry asked as he held his hand out to Kevin. Kevin nodded before shaking it. Terry then turned to me. "Then you must be black…" I smiled before taking his outstretched hand.

"Yeah, I'm Mira." He smiled at me before releasing my hand.

"That's a great guitar. Can I see it?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, go for it." Terry smiled as he handed his guitar to Kevin.

"So what are you doing here?" Mia asked him.

"I'm getting the band back together. We got a concert Friday and I was kinda hoping you'd sing with us." Terry said. Mia shook her head, saying a very soft no.

"Aw, come on Mia. We wanna see you rock out on stage." Emily said as enthusiastically as usual. She didn't answer, he just grabbed Terry's arm and pulled him closer. They began to walk outside. I sighed before running my fingers through my hair.

"Family fight." I walked over to where I was just sitting and grabbed my book and began reading again.

***Break***

I sighed as I closed my book, I heard Antonio talking to Terry outside so I knew that Antonio would be with him… I didn't know he could sing… I stood up, stretching my legs before slipping on my boots.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." I said as I walked out the door. Either they didn't hear me or they weren't worried because no one said anything. It was a short walk to town and as I walked a flyer hit my foot. When I picked it up, it read 'Rebel Rockers'. I smiled to myself as I walked. I knew where they were gonna be. It was a few minutes' walk from where I was but, hey, it was worth it to see Antonio sing. I walked onto the stage as they finished practicing.

"Man, we are definitely tight." Terry said, smiling to the band.

"You said it. Man, I can't wait." Antonio said, taking his guitar off his shoulders.

"I can't either." The whole band looked at me. Antonio smiled as he walked over.

"Oye nena, what are you doing here?" He wrapped his arms around my waist, placing a kiss to my lips before pulling away. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I was trying to get here while you were singing but I got here late." He smiled before kissing my forehead.

"You'll see my sing soon enough." I rolled my eyes before he let me go.

***Break***

After a fight with the Nighlok we returned to the Shiba house, all but Antonio who went back to meet Terry at the concert. I emerged from my room in a pair of black skinny jeans, black and white high top converse, and a silver sequined top. I also wore a couple bracelets on my wrists along with a small black scarf. I sat down quietly and smiled as I watched Mike try to teach Kevin some dancing moves.

"Mia, aren't you going to the concert?" Emily asked.

"I think I'm just gonna turn in." Mia said as she reached into the fridge.

"Is there a problem between you and your brother?" Kevin asked.

"He's supposed to be volunteering at the hospital, not playing some gig." She said, looking at the blue ranger.

"Okay, well. After that long battle we're gonna go blow off some steam." Emily said with a small smile on her face. We all followed Emily out, Kevin a bit slower than the rest of us. Once we got outside I looked down at my watch.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna try to get there early. I have to make sure Antonio and Terry are ready." The others smiled and nodded, none of them knew why I really wanted to get there early.

I ran backstage and saw Antonio looking out the curtain. I smiled as he pulled me into a hug before kissing my lips softly.

"You ready?" He asked. I gave a small nod and smiled.

"We're on next." Terry said as we walked towards the band. "Is Mia out there?" Antonio put his guitar over his shoulders.

"I don't see any of our friends out there." He turned to look at Terry, he looked a little upset. "I'm sure they'll be here. Come on, let's go rock the house." I smiled as I followed behind him, pulling my hair out of its ponytail.

As they started playing I began dancing. I guess years of being forced dance Contemporary did come in handy. I stayed between Antonio and Terry; I smiled as I saw Antonio look at me and wink. I paused, winked back, and began a spin. Halfway through the song a female voice was added to the mix. I smiled as Mia came into my line of sight. I danced over to her; she grabbed my hand and spun me as she sang. I smiled and nodded to her as I danced next to Antonio. Near the end of the song, Mia motioned for Terry to stand next to her. I smiled as I moved to stand next to Antonio, who wrapped his arms around me when the song ended. I stood next to Antonio as he put his guitar back into its bag.

"Antonio! Mira!" We looked up and smiled when we heard Jayden's voice calling to us. "You guys were awesome, thanks for inviting us." Jayden pulled me into a hug as Emily did the same to Antonio.

"Yeah, look at you Mr. Rock star." She said while hugging him.

"It was an incredible experience." Antonio said. "But, it can't beat fishing." I smiled and laughed as I smacked his arm gently. The others laughed too, telling him to come on and that he rocked. He wrapped them around me before kissing the top of my head, speaking again. "O pasar tiempo con mi novia hermosa, maravillosa." I smiled, for I had only caught some of the words. I chuckled when the others looked confused.

"Non credo che lo paragona al tempo che trascorro il mio ragazzo si sia bello." He rolled his eyes before kissing me.

**Translations:**

_**Spanish:**_

_Hermoso = Beautiful_

_Te quiero__amor = I love you sweetheart_

_O pasar tiempo con mi novia hermosa, maravillosa = Or spending time with my beautiful, wonderful girlfriend_

_**Italian:**_

_Ti amo__troppo__cara__ = I love you too darling_

_Non credo che__lo paragona__al__tempo che trascorro__il mio ragazzo__si sia__bello__ = I don't think it compares to the time I spend you either my handsome boyfriend_


End file.
